


Stars

by Heartythrills



Series: Black Moon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: The contact was brief, but the silver strands caught Oikawa like a web. No, it wasn’t a web. It was a constellation. An assembly of stars he tried to not look at, tried not to recognize, tried not to remember. Still, even without looking, he’d see the constellation and remember the name—Sugawara Koushi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my series Black Moon, you'll understand what happens in stardust.

Oikawa spends hours looking at the night sky, not for the stars, but for the aliens.

_-Constellations-_

The contact was brief, but the silver strands caught Oikawa like a web. No, it wasn’t a web. It was a constellation. An assembly of stars he tried to not look at, tried not to recognize, tried not to remember. Still, even without looking, he’d see the constellation and remember the name—Sugawara Koushi.

Sugawara wasn’t human. He was more than that. Maybe he was an alien, Oikawa couldn’t tell, but he was sure the blood of the stars flowed in his veins.

They say stars should not be seen alone, that two people should stand together and look at them because you alone would surely miss the good ones. Yet, more than ever before, Oikawa wanted the stars to be seen alone—the stars that Sugawara was made of.

_-Universe-_

A question Oikawa read somewhere asks, “Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.” Maybe it’s that word--fate. Oikawa was a romantic so he believed in words like fate and destiny.

He wondered if the universe would fight for his soul and Sugawara’s soul to be together. He changed his mind. He was the universe. He’d take the stars that were Sugawara into him. He’d fight for his own soul to be with Sugawara’s.

_-Milky Way-_

Suga wasn’t just a constellation of stars. He was an ensemble of light in the night sky formed from stars that only Oikawa could individually distinguish. Suga was a galaxy that contained all the stars. They say there are a lot of galaxies out there, but Oikawa could only see the Milky Way. He didn’t need any other galaxies. He knew the star count, even as he made them splatter over him. He knew the constellations when he kissed them. Oikawa loved the nights when the Milky Way spilled stars all over him. Oikawa loved the Milky Way. Oikawa loved Koushi.

_-Star Dust-_

Oikawa loved Sugawara. But, the constellations were changing their names. When he’d probe the sky, all that was left was Sugawara’s stardust. Oikawa wasn’t the universe. He fought, but Sugawara’s soul wasn’t his. Some things were too strange and strong to be coincidences.

_-Stargazing-_

Oikawa no longer watched the stars alone. He couldn’t. Every night he looked up, the stars would disappear. He couldn’t blink away the mist in his eyes. Maybe he had missed some good stars.

_-Alien-_

Oikawa spends hours looking at the night sky, not for the aliens, but at stars. He’s found his alien. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also supposed to be just the happy part of their relationship, but uh...yeah...that didn't happen.
> 
> I originally planned to write a whole one-shot or mini-series covering the time when Oikawa and Suga were dating, which is before Black Moon took place, but I'm not sure if I'll get to it anytime soon so I decided to write this...piece...to pretty much summarize what happened in their relationship. 
> 
> The quote “Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences” is from Emery Allen.
> 
> & yes, I'm still working on the last chapter of Black Moon.


End file.
